


Finding Fault

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Drunk!Dean 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Drugged Dean, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wins a bet and he gets to pick the nights festivities. He didn’t really plan on getting piss drunk and maybe accidentally drugged but Sam is there and purposely not too drunk to take care of his dumb ass (hot ass) brother. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Fault

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters.  I am just using them for fun.  
>  **Beta** : My hetero-lifemate [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox). Thank you so much love! Sorry to slam you with porn so early in the morning. (*pst* I’m not sorry)  
>  **Author’s Note:** So this was written for [kjanddean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean) because I was snowed in and we love drunk!Dean because he is cute and adorable and kinda my new kink (can that be a kink).  I hope you like it sweetie.  I owe you more drunk!Dean (first time sex…woo hoo).  He’s just so sloppy and I wanna squeeze him!

Sam’s already decided that the whole night is Dean’s fault.

More often than not, Dean running his mouth or acting before he thinks leads to some type of mess that Sam has to dig them out of. That’s not to say that Sam hasn’t gotten them into trouble on more than one occasion but usually? Usually it’s all Dean’s fault and that’s the story Sam is sticking with.

It’s actually Dean’s fault that they’re in some seedy bar in the middle of bumfuck, Arkansas. That part is undeniably true.

Dean bet Sam that he could gank more demons than him with the winner getting to choose their activities for the night.

Sam supposes it is his own fault that he lost the bet but its Dean’s fault that they’re sitting in a bar that may or may not have an actual name. It doesn’t seem to matter to the patrons.

Truthfully, it isn’t so bad. A cold beer is a cold beer.

But that is until Dean switches over to whiskey and kicks it back to quickly, ragging on Sam for not doing that same. He actually slaps Sam across the back of the head and downs the drink he’d brought for Sam to show him “how it’s done.” And as much as Sam bitches over the situation, he loosens up because it actually feels good to have nothing more complicated to do than order another beer and watch Dean hustle some pool and do a damn good job at it.

The problem arises when Dean kicks the man’s ass and he turns out to be an incredibly sore loser. The man is larger than Dean and brooding with growly anger. He gives up his money but looks like he’d rather kick Dean in the balls. He doesn’t though, which Sam supposes is because there are a handful of people slapping Dean on the back and saying it’s about time someone beat Ol’ Lee.

He even offers to buy Dean a drink which is where Sam should’ve become suspicious but Dean smiles a blinding smile at him and he melts a little, which is also all Dean’s fault.

Lee orders a round of whiskey for the two of them and as the bartender is pouring it, Dean turns away and gives Sam a smug expression with raised eyebrows. “What is that, Sammy? Your third beer?”

“It’s not a competition, Dean,” Sam says as he shakes his head.

“No, you’re right. It’s not.” With an open mouthed smile, Dean leans forward and ghost a whisper over the shell of Sam’s ear. “But I’m winning.”

The gesture makes Sam shiver and feels thankful that no one else can pick up on the subtle way Dean shifts closer for a split second and slips into Sam’s personal space.

Clinking glasses with Lee, Dean doesn’t savor the whiskey. He drains it and slams the glass on the bar top.

“I’mma hit the head.” A slight drawl rolls of Dean’s tongue and he stumbles once before setting on the path towards the men’s room.

Sam totally stares at Dean’s ass when he walks away, thankful that the place is dark enough and the patrons are careless enough to let it go unnoticed. He and Dean are far too complicated to explain to just anyone and he’s looking forward to being behind closed doors.

He orders another beer and happens to make eye contact with Lee for a split second. He’s glad Dean kicked his ass. The man is giving him the creeps and he seems to be hovering for some reason.

Dean comes back to the bar and barely hoists himself up onto the bar stool. He slips once and laughs, an airy sound that bubbles out of his chest and when he looks up at Sam, his eyes are glazed.

Cocking his head to the side, Sam raises one curious eyebrow. “Dean, you okay?”

“’M great, Sammy. Never better.” Laughing again, Dean looks up at Sam through his lashes. He swipes at Sam’s beer and takes a swig, letting a rivulet of liquid escape his mouth and trail down his chin. Sitting back, he sighs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Still not convinced, Sam gives his brother a sideways look. “Umm…how much have you had?”

“Wha? I dunno…like…this many,” he holds up his palm towards Sam and wiggles all of his fingers. He tries to give Sam a smoldering look but it comes off as goofy when he tries to prop himself up on his elbows and slips forward, chin almost hitting the bar.

“Whoa, Dean!” Sam grabs his brother and holds him upright.

“Hey’a Sammy.” Dean says with a silly smile. “You look hot when you’re all concerned.” He tries to wink and slides a hand down to cup Sam’s ass.

“What the fuck is wrong with _you_?” Sam blinks in shock. Dean’s got an impressive alcohol tolerance. The basic playfulness of his attitude isn’t usual but the flirting and PDA is.

Dean pulls back like he’s offended. “What’s wrong with you?” he mimics and rolls his eyes at Sam. He takes a step closer and presses himself up along Sam’s side, leaning most of his weight into Sam. He hums happily and breathes hotly against the younger man’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so damn sexy, Sammy.” He drops a kiss to Sam’s neck and drags his lips across it.

Sam freezes, eyes wide with shock. Something is definitely off with his brother but his dick doesn’t seem to care because he can feel it stirring to life against the zipper of his jeans. His brain, however, knows it’s wrong and tries to shove Dean away enough to think straight.

Dean doesn’t go easily. He gets handsy and holds on tight, practically grinding his groin against the curve of Sam’s hip bone. He’s making sinfully dirty and throaty noises, each one shooting through Sam and turning his legs to Jello.

“Come on Sammy, have a little fun.” Dean kisses his jaw and throws all his weight at his brother. All Sam can do is hold him upright by locking his arms around the man’s waist. The new position leaves them chest to chest, giving Dean an opportunity to slot a leg between the inverted V of Sam and raise his thigh up to brush against his younger brother’s denim clad package. “I know you wanna. Know you’ve been waiting for this all day.”

Truth of the matter, Sam has been waiting for something like this all day. They’ve been busy with precious little time to properly screw each other silly but Sam hadn’t envisioned the night going quite like this.

Dean’s presence is nearly suffocating Sam and he can almost feel the arousal emanating from his brother. Dean’s drunk with it along with whatever’s in his system. Sam has as suspicion it’s more than alcohol.

“Dean, I think maybe we shou-mmph!” Sam flails for a moment as Dean launches himself at Sam’s lips and crashes their mouths together. It’s an uncoordinated clash of teeth before Dean is moaning sinfully and bruises Sam’s lips with an intense kiss. Sam’s eyes are wide open and he’s not sure what to do but Dean stumbles closer, rubs his thigh against Sam’s growing arousal again, and kisses him like he’s every filthy wet dream Sam’s ever had before.

It’s too much temptation. Sam grabs Dean’s jaw, steadies them both by flipping Dean around so that his back is braced against the bar, and fucks his tongue into Dean’s hot mouth. His brother tastes like liquor and beer which shouldn’t really turn Sam on but it always does. He loves the sweet taste of alcohol on Dean’s breath and loves it even more now that he’s the only one who gets to taste it.

Dean hikes a leg up along the outside of Sam’s left leg and wraps it around his ass, tugging them closer together and moaning through the onslaught of his mouth. “Yeah, Sammy. Fuck, yeah! You’re so hard already, aren’t you?” He snakes a hand between them and cups Sam’s dick, squeezing it firmly for good measure. “God I love your dick. It’s so big and thick and I love the way it curves just a little to the left ‘cause it hits – “

“Shh!” Sam presses a finger to Dean’s lips but the man just snakes his tongue out, locks eyes with Sam, and licks the digit with so much lust in his eyes that Sam actually whimpers out a moan. He parts his lips to take Sam’s finger into his mouth, sucking it and moaning like it’s the best damn thing he’s had in his mouth in a long time. Sam moans again, eyes flicking up and noticing that some of the bar-goers are becoming aware of what’s taking place. “Dean, come on.”

“Yeah, exactly. _Come_ on,” he emphasizes his point with another squeeze to Sam’s crotch. “God I want you to fuck me so bad. Right here. Wanna fuck me, Sammy? Make all the people in here jealous?”

Sam swallows thickly. He’s not exactly sure if fucking in a seedy bar in front of all its seedy customers would make them jealous or uncomfortable. He figures a little of both and thinks he better get his brother somewhere safer before he’s literally stripping off his clothing right here and now. “Dean, I think -” His words are swallowed up by Dean’s mouth and he pulls him in for another kiss. This time, Dean’s mouth veers to the left and he drags a wet trail of bruising kisses down Sam’s jaw and over his neck, working so that he’s sucking the pulse point perfectly. He keeps up his needy whimpering and Sam’s losing his head.

Dean lets out a breathy moan and finds a way to bring both hands to Sam’s jeans, popping the button and yanking down the zipper. His hand is in his younger brother’s pants so fast that Sam almost has whiplash and he stammers out a curse when Dean’s fingers wrap around the stiffening flesh.

“Fuck, Sammy. You feel so good. Can I…wanna…”Dean licks his lips and stops talking. He ducks down in a clumsy motion but ends up crouched with his face near Sam’s dick and he pulls the length out. Luckily, the place is dark and unless one was right beside them, it’s hard to see exactly what Dean’s doing but Sam has a perfect view of it. He’s frozen as Dean kitten-licks the head of his dick several times before rolling his tongue around it and slicking it up. Without warning, he swallows Sam whole, bobbing and sucking with such dedication that Sam doesn’t remember a time Dean deep throated him so well.

“Holy shit!” Sam holds onto the bar as Dean does some version of trying to suck Sam’s brain out through his dick. He feels himself shift forward when Dean grabs his still clothed ass and yanks him closer, lips sealing around the base of his dick. “Dean…that’s…” _amazing_ he thinks but he kicks himself in the head for letting Dean actually do this. He’s being a terrible brother. _Terrible_. But Dean feels so good with his lips around his dick and his tongue swirling against the contours. All Sam can do is hold on and savor the feeling of his cockhead sliding against the back of Dean’s throat.

Dean pops off unexpectedly, looking blissed out and buzzed. “Want you to fuck me with that,” he says with one last lick to Sam’s dick.

“Get up here,” Sam growls.

For once, Dean listens but it doesn’t last long. He starts groping at Sam again, sliding his hands up the younger man’s shirt and twisting each nipple between his forefingers, tugging them playfully as he sucks on the other side of Sam’s neck. “Come on, Sam. Don’t cha wanna fuck me? God, you know it’ll be so good. So tight.” He writhes against Sam, rolling his hips into him and shivering.

Sam’s voice shakes as he tries to find enough strength to pull himself together. “Dean…I –fuck I want to – but I don’t think that’s a good idea. You don’t know what you’re saying. I think you’ve been drugged or something because, this? This isn’t you.”

“I know what I’m saying.” Dean cups his own groin and sighs. “I want you. Want you to fuck me, stretch me wide open with your dick, fucking split me in two till I feel it for days. Want it so bad,” he practically whines the last words in a desperate plea. “Please, Sammy? Can you fuck me good? I need it so bad and I…” he finishes the sentence by squeezing his dick and gasping.

That’s it. Sam’s resolve breaks. He’s going to fuck the shit out of his drunk, probably drugged, big brother and he’s going to do it now before Dean kills him with dirty talk and sensual noises.

“Okay, Dean…I’mma…ohh fuck…” Sam’s knees quiver when Dean rolls their hips together again forcefully and makes their arousals brush. “I’m going to fuck you. Just let me, nngh ahh!” Sam’s eyes roll back when Dean sucks his neck in just the right way, pinches his nipples with one hand and reaches down to play with his balls with the other. “Oh god.” Sam’s done for. He’s going to die and it’s going to be all Dean’s fault. Dean’s dead set on _rubbing_ against him and won’t quit. By now they have an audience, mostly interested people watching the amateur porn hour going on against the bar. “We just gotta get out of here.” Sam gasps when Dean applies enough pressure to his balls to make the tip of his dick weep pre-come.

“Fuck that. Do me right here.” Dean claws at Sam and fucks his tongue into his mouth again. When they pull apart, Sam’s eyes land on Lee, who looks way too guilty for his own good when he nervously breaks the eye contact and takes up staring at the dents in the bar top.

“You!” Sam accuses. Dean barely lets him go and he’s well aware that his junk is hard and hanging out of his pants, but he storms over to the man. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, asshole,” Lee spits as he still refuses to make eye contact.

“Like hell you did!” Rage boils up in Sam and he punches the man straight in the throat, sending him to land on his back and struggle to breathe. It’s a stupid move but Sam’s had it. No one messes with his brother and if the man dies, he thinks maybe Lee deserves it. He seems like a repeat offender.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam zips himself back into his pants, grabs his brother and they storm out of the bar.

They make it about five feet before Sam’s restraint shatters into a million pieces. He’s only human and a tipsy one at that. Dean’s be revving him up for a while now and he’s about to explode.

“You fucking tease,” Sam growls with all desire and no anger.

“Not teasing.” Dean swallows and looks at his brother with parted lips and lust hooded eyes. He looks so damn beautiful that Sam’s heart thumps into overdrive and he wants to march back into the bar and make sure everyone knows not to mess with them because they belong to each other, no one else. “I swear to god, you’re riding bitch for the rest of your life if you don’t start doing _something_.”

It’s enough of a comment to know Dean’s still in control of his functions enough to get what he wants. Smirking, Sam gets Dean’s pants open and down around his ankles. This isn’t the place for romance. It’s a place for dirty, rough, intense actions like what he has planned. That doesn’t mean he can’t make things feel amazing for Dean. He spins Dean so that he’s bracing himself against the bar wall and kicks his older brother’s stance wider. “There we go.” Sam leans forward and inhales Dean’s scent, kissing him along the curve of his neck. “Gonna give you what you want. Get you ready for me. Sound good?”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean arches his back and tilts his ass so that it’s practically on display.

Sam does a quick job of things but he makes sure he is thorough. He gets down on his knees and licks at Dean’s furled opening until Dean’s a blabbering mess of obscenities and can’t stop begging for more. More tongue. More thickness. More of Sam. He’s moaning like a porn star and Sam knows he’s probably attracted a few more voyeurs from the bar. He doesn’t care. Let them look. Getting Dean wet and sloppy, he toys at the rim with tugs of his tongue and soothes the muscle into relaxing by lapping at it, rolling his tongue in circles around the edge.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Sam hears himself asking even though he can tell by the way Dean’s legs are shaking and his opening is grasping at his tongue that the answer is “yes.”

Shoving his own pants down, Sam fishes for a packet of lube in his pocket and coats his dick and most of his right digits.

Dean flattens his chest closer to the wall when Sam’s forefinger swirls around his opening and slips inside with little resistance. He only pumps it inside Dean four times before adding a second finger and getting a happy sigh. It’s the third finger that makes Dean yelp.

“Fuck, Sammy! Big hands too. How could I forget?” Dean rests his cheek against the building and pants. “Come on, I want more. Wanna _feel_ it.”

Desire erupts in Sam’s belly and he simultaneously wants to blanket Dean with his own body to hide what they’re doing from the rest of the world and jut Dean’s ass out more so that he’s all the more on display.

Holding his dick with one hand, he lines up and sinks in.

Apparently he is too slow because Dean slams backwards, engulfing Sam’s whole length in one impressive movement. It sends shivers through Dean’s body as the older man practically falls apart. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Dean’s jaw drops and his eyes close, leaving him to experience the stretch of having Sam inside him. He rolls his hips and then cants them forward towards the wall, forcing Sam to slip out until only the head teases the muscle open. “Fuck me, Sammy!”

Sam keeps the teasing moment alive for several more seconds before he grabs Dean’s hips and slides inside. “Fuck!” Dean’s slick and hot right from the get go, his channel constricting around Sam’s cock and practically pleading for it to sink seeker. He adjusts his thrusting according to the noises coming out of Dean’s mouth, aiming for something between making the man fall apart and making him explode with pleasure.

Everything about Dean is tight and responsive, craving more and giving it his all. He holds himself up against the wall and cranes his head back to look at Sam thrusting into him. “Holy shit, that’s hot.” Opening his legs wider, he lets his brother in deeper.

Sam keeps it up, slamming into Dean so that they both lurch forward on the extra push he gives his hips when he’s fully seated in Dean. They are moaning and panting like dogs in heat and nothing is enough and suddenly too much at the same time.

Sam wraps a hand around Dean’s dick and fists it in time with his thrusting. Swiping a finger over the head, it comes away sticky with pre-come. “You gonna come for me Dean?”

“Augggh! Fuck…yeah…yeah…harder!” Dean scrambles to find purchase on the wall and ends up chest down, cheek flat against it.

With the remaining brain power Sam’s got left, he makes a twisting motion around Dean’s dick. “Gonna come too Dean. Fuck…mark you up and….”Words fall away as he feels his balls drawing up. He’s got a few good thrusts left in him and he pounds into Dean’s ass.

Dean comes with a shout and warm ropes of come cover Sam’s fist and paint the wall in front of them. As Sam works him through it, he shivers and babbles nonsense. His insides tense and twitch, making Sam lose control and spill inside Dean, coating his insides with pulses of come as every muscle in Sam’s body tenses and he thrusts in as deep as he can go.

They stay frozen like that until their orgasms release them and they become sweating, panting messes.

The car is barely a hundred feet away but Sam just shot his ability to function out inside Dean’s amazing ass and he isn’t sure they’ll ever make it to the car.

Feeling eyes on them brings him back to his senses. Being protective of each other is an undercurrent to their personalities and it rears its head.

They’re barely dressed and a complete mess but Sam figures out a way to get Dean safely in the back seat of the Impala. His older brother is pretty much gone at this point, lost to exhaustion and the drug Lee slipped him. He clings to Sam and gives him sloppy exhausted kisses, whispering how much he loves Sam and slipping in that he’s the best little brother in the world. Dean also lets out a laugh when he adds that they’re the most fucked up brothers in the world but then he’s gone to unconsciousness.

Sam’s on his way back to the scene to get his things when someone taps his shoulders.

Still lazy with orgasm, he spins around and wobbles, looking about the opposite of intimidating at the moment. He comes face to face with Jordan Sans, a hunter he and Dean paired up with years ago. “Jordan…I…”

“Save it. I saw the whole thing go down. You and…. _your brother_.” The last bit is let out with a tinge of disgust but there is something else there. “Just wanted to let you know…you two should be more careful. Y’all did me a big favor and I’m going to make sure that asshole in the bar pays. We take care of our own.” Jordan gives Sam a once over. “You sure you’re alright to take care of your brother?”

“I…” Sam looks down and knows Jordan is seeing evidence of the mess he and Dean made. “Yeah…I’m good.”

“Well, alright then. You take care.” He tips his head and saunters back into the bar.

Face flushing red, Sam want’s to die of embarrassment. As glad as he is that Jordan is taking care of the Lee situation, he doesn’t need everyone in the hunter world to rag on him and Dean.

Although, Jordon doesn’t look like the type of blab.

And if he does? He’s blaming that on Dean, even though his brother probably won’t remember much. He’ll sure feel it, though.

For now, there’s no blame. Sam just wants to get back to the motel so he can let his brother sleep it off and Sam can make sure he’s okay.

And when Dean bitches about being hung-over, Sam’s completely prepared to blame that on Dean as well.

Actually, he’s counting on it.  


End file.
